An Angels Wrath
by ForgottenPheonixOfDoom
Summary: what happens when a new girl helps the chosen...if only to get back at her brother


Name: Amaya Suki

Age:youll find out her age later (looks 15)

Looks: long silver hair, deep purple eyes,wearing black pants with red chains on them, a black shirt with a red skull on it and is about 4'9…has a black bracelet on her right wrist

Weapon: bow and arrows

~master wake up! ~ A voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw nothing but flames. I tried to evade them but they were all around me. They kept coming towards me like they were being controlled by something. [I need to get out of here!] I thought as I watched the flames. Suddenly I snapped and without thinking ran into the flames. I ran through them and onto the other side. I felt something pull me and I looked around me to see a desert. [Where am I? I have never been here before…but it seems so familiar.] I thought as I tried to walk.

~master the pacts need to be made! ~ A voice called.

"Who are you" I asked, but no one answered.

I walked on, staring at the sand as I went, the pain from the burns hindering my every footfall. I gasped in pain as something hit me from behind and then everything went dark.

I woke up to voices echoing through what seemed to be a cavern. "Are you sure she's the one Yggdrasil is looking for?" a voice asked.

"Yes, it is certainly Amaya" Another voice said.

~get out of there master! ~ A voice said apparently from my head. I decided to listen to that voice since it seemed to be the best choice at the time. I quietly got up and hid in the shadows before anyone could notice me. {How am I supposed to get out of here they are blocking the entrance….crap} I thought as I watched them waiting for a chance to escape. I was there for at least an hour before something happened. Monsters started to come into the cavern from all over the place; you could not even move a foot without being noticed by them. I stayed in my spot hoping they would not find me. The Screams from the people who held me captive were heard for hours as the monsters fought with them. I stepped backward as a monster came up to me snarling. I ran as fast as I could out of the cavern and did not stop until I got to the trail outside. There I collapsed and sat winded. I heard footsteps coming towards me and thought [I hope those people are not after me again.]

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked.

A guy wearing a lot of red ran up to me. I just looked at him but did not talk. I turned my head to look at the other approaching people to see a guy wearing purple, a blond girl and two half-elves. I stood up and started to walk away. "Wait!" the blond said.

I turned around and looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Amaya" I said.

"My name is Colette" she said.

"My name is Lloyd" the guy in red said.

"My name is Genis!" the littler of the half-elves said.

"I am Raine" the tall half-elf said

"…" the guy in purple said.

"That's Kratos" Lloyd said.

"Nice to meet you" I said starting to walk off again.

"Wait!" Lloyd said "why don't you come with us?"

"I-I don't know… I don't even know where I am or why I'm here" I replied.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"all I remember is my name, waking up to weird armored guys saying something about Lord yggdrasil wanting me and running out here, then you guys" I replied.

"You don't remember anything other than that?' Genis asked.

"Nope" I said turning away from them, "though I wish I could remember"

"Then why don't you come with us! You might even remember!" Genis yelled.

"Okay then…I'll go with you….if its okay with everyone in the group" I replied.

"No problem!" Colette said smiling.

"What the chosen says goes." Kratos said sighing.

"So where are we off to next?" I asked.

"We are going to get a boat to travel to the other side of the sea….what was that name again?" Lloyd said dumbly.

"Palmacosta" Kratos said.

+flashback+

"Hey Martel do we have to go to palmacosta?" a younger looking me asked.

"Of course we do, Mithos wants to and he won't take no for an answer…you know that." Martel replied.

I looked at the blond haired boy in front of me then at our other companions, one with bluish hair that was pretty long and covered one eye and the other that looked just like Kratos.

[Kratos Why is he here? Are these my memories?] I thought.

"Hey Yuan, why don't we go shopping while we are there" Martel asked.

They guy with the long blueish hair sighed and nodded

+end flashback+

I woke up to see Lloyd staring at me. I could smell the salt air and jumped up. I looked to see that I was on a small boat. "How did I get here?" I asked him.

Lloyd replied," Kratos carried you from the ossa trail to the boat."

That afternoon we made it to palmacosta, [this place was in my dream….though it looked a little different] I thought as we walked through it. After Colette bumped into someone and we had to go buy them a new Palma potion, we went to stay at the inn for a night. It was still daylight so I went to the shops and bought me a few knives if I needed them, I then saw a bow and some arrows which I also bought. [Long range weapons might be of some use] I thought as I started walking back towards the inn.

"So you're the one Lord Yggdrasil wants." A voice said.

I looked up to see a guy with bluish gray hair covering one eye "Yuan?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked scornfully.

"I don't know…memories I guess." I said quietly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Amaya "I replied.

"Amaya what?" he asked.

"I don't want to give out my real last name!" I murmured.

"And why not?" Yuan questioned.

"Because she doesn't have to…you should know who she is already." Kratos said from behind Yuan.

"Kratos!" Yuan yipped.

"Martels' younger sister is standing right in front of you and yet you can't remember her?" Kratos questioned scornfully.

"What? But how-"Yuan started to ask.

"We all want to know that…but it seems she's lost most of her memories." Kratos said.

"How could he do that to his own sister?" Yuan asked.

"Because he didn't want her to remember what happened to her sister." Kratos replied.

"You mean how that guy killed her and I went berserk and went on a rampage?" I asked.

"How do you remember that?" Yuan and Kratos asked at the same time.

"Remember what?" I asked

"That Martel was killed?" Yuan asked.

"Oh that? I don't know it just popped into my mind?" I replied clueless.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"Nothing, "I said before walking away back towards the inn. As I passed by Kratos I said," Though I warn you Yggdrasil has gone to far from what Martel wanted him to do, are you sure you trust him enough to go back to him and betray our trust?" then I walked back to the inn.

[He most likely knows I have all my memories still and soon that means Yggdrasil will know as we go on the journey of regeneration…damn…and here I had been living a peaceful life in seclusion.] I thought as I lay down on my bed.

**The next day**

We went to talk to Governor General Dorr about a book but it seems he had given it to someone that was pretending to be Colette. I was starting to get really angry at his incompetence so I stepped outside and saw Yuan.

"Yuan what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come quickly…I need to tell you something" was all he said.

I followed him out of town and onto the beach beyond. "Why did we come all the way out here?" I asked.

"Because of Kratos…he's Yggdrasils spy" Yuan said.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"Because you and I both agree that Mithos is not doing what Martel wished." Yuan said.

"Ok then what about it?" I asked.

"I ask that you help me to stop him?" Yuan said.

"And if I do? As long as I don't have to go near Yggdrasil or betray my friends I might help." I said.

_**(LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot)**_

I walked back into Palmacosta with a smile on my face.

"AMAYA!" Raine yelled.

I flinched and turned towards her [crap! She is super angry! Not good!] I thought. I walked towards the group slowly. When I got to Raine she hit me over the head with her staff and said "you stupid girl! Never run off like that again!"

"I'm old enough to be alone you know!" I yelled back…..big mistake.

The next thing I know I am running away from a Furious Raine…who by chance had stolen Kratos's sword and was swinging it like a madman. I kept dodging it but I hit a dead end and saw her coming for me luckily right before she got near me Kratos got his sword back.

"Thanks Kratos" I said. "But why was Raine that mad?"

"Because of you embarrassing her in front of Dorr" Kratos said.

"Oh that…" I replied.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I'm sorry I gave the book to…" Dorr said_

"_Muttering fools even Raine in ruin mode wouldn't do something so stupid" I said under my breath._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I laughed slightly and said," so now where are we off to?"

"Hakonesia peak" Kratos said.

We traveled for the rest of the day and a little into the night before finally we stopped. "So do you want to cook Genis or should I?" I asked.

"Why don't you Amaya we haven't tasted your cooking yet." Genis replied.

"Okay then, Lloyd you and Kratos why don't you go get some firewood" I said looking at the ingredients we had.

I cooked for about an hour before it was ready. Then I passed my homemade onigiri out.

_**(LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot LloydIsAnIdiot)**_

After we ate I stood on guard duty and Kratos seemed to want to help.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to me" I said as soon as everyone was asleep.

"How did you get your memories back?" he asked.

"The magic Yggdrasil used dies not work on my kind. We cannot forget things that easily." I said.

"Your kind? But aren't you a half-elf like Mithos and Martel?" he asked.

"No, I help their mom take care of them since they were little but I am not a half-elf" I said.

"Then what are you?" Kratos asked.

"Not of you concern" I replied, going back to my post. 'It's not like I can tell him what I am' I thought as I stared at the night sky.

A little while later…. (More like a few hours) It was Kratos's turn to stand guard. I walked into the forest to think some more. 'I can't let anymore of Yggdrasil's minions know that I am alive and have my memories…what should I do to stop them from knowing?'

~master, you need to make a pact~ that voice from before said.

'How? How do I do that?' I thought

~come to me~ the voice said.

'where are you?' I asked.

~follow your feet~ the vice replied.

I walked away from the camp and towards the voice.


End file.
